piston_cupfandomcom-20200222-history
1998 Texas 350
The 1998 Texas 350 at Texas Motor Speedway is race 3 of all 36 of 1998. It's known that Eugene Carbureski, Dirkson D'agostino and Brush Curber brought french fries from a McDonald's in Dallas and pretty much EVERYONE ate it. It's one of the races of Mark Landis and Dale Sr., part-timers Todd Marcus, Slider Petrolski, Winford Rutherford, Lee Revkins, Mac Icar, Kevin Shiftright, D'agostino, Aiken Axler, Sage Vanderspin and Dale Jr., and rookie Manny Flywheel. Trivia # The french fries bag features this McDonald's logo. # Note that Slider Petrolski mentioned he was gonna be rookie in 1998, he was rookie in 2000 instead, but the award was won by Dale Jr., who was part-time in 1998. # Dirkson D'agostino is the only part-time racer to bring the french fries to Texas Motor Speedway. Transcript Pre-Race Eugene(whispers): Ok so we got the fries. Brush(whispers): We should keep them in this box smuggled. NO ONE should find out about this surprise! Dirkson(whispers): Lets keep them behind this pole. That should be good. Brush: We better go to race now. Dirkson: Yeah. Later at the fries after race is over Eugene: Hey guys, guess what? Brush: We got some french fries! We kinda smuggled them to the track and hid them in a box but now ENJOY! Dirkson: From McDonald's! Everyone: YAY! The King: Let's eat! Roger: But what if they have hot sauce? Luke: Nah, that won't happen. (Luke eats the fries) Luke: OW, OW, HOT, HOTTER THAN THIS STATE OF TEXAS! WHAT A (Serbia Strong) DAY! I AM GONNA (Popeye toot) DIE! HELP ME, KING! Roger: Be calm, Luke. Luke: NO, THE KING! The King: Oh, are you okay? Luke: FINLAND! Garnet: OH YEAH THIS IS SO TASTY! Slider: This is the best french fries ever! Thank you so much Brush, Dirkson and Eugene. I'm gonna be rookie this year! River: Hmm. Now that's food! I did ate fries from McDonald's back when the first one near a speedway opened in Thomasville in 1955, but these get better! Garnet you should really make a rule that suggests one fast food place has to be near all speedways. It could be McDonald's or some other place. Pinkie: YES! YES! YES! I WANT TO HAVE MORE! GIVE ME 8 TRILLION PACKETS! Spike: Well yeah, I can't blame you this is so (Yee) GOOD! Johnny: Let me try it (he put the hot sauce instead of ketchup). BWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAA! AHHHHHHHHHHHH! HOTTTTTTTTTT! MARS! MARS! MARS! MARS! TEXAS! PLANET MERCURY! YEAH, TOTALLY HOT HOTTER THAN MERCURY! YEAH! I CAN'T (English Yee) DO THIS! Ryan: Don't mind Johnny he cannot make the difference between those two. This is good. Bill ate McDonald's very often back then, but this tributes back so many memories when Bill and I went to McDonald's when I was a kid at 4 to when my uncle started racing in 1976 full-time! Claude: Very good food! It's great Misti! Right? Misti: It actually is, Claude. (Everyone is happy at Eugene, Dirkson and Brush who also have the french fries but especially Brush.) Katherine Curber: I normally would get mad at you if you do this kind of thing, but this was a pleasant surprise honey! Brush: Aww thank you! Katherine: No problem. Slider: Oh boy, Ryan! I hope I turn into rookie this year due to the fries that Eugene, Dirkson and Brush gave me. Ryan: I hope so! Mark, do you hope for that, too? Mark: Those were AMAZING! The fries I mean. Well I hope he's rookie this year, or next year, or possibly in two years! Bill: AWESOME! I have an entire packet to myself! Time to finish it all! Pinkie: I WANT HUNDRED AND EIGHT PACKETS! NOW NOW NOW NOW NOW NOW NOW! Mark: Guys we better go! Pinkie's going CRAZY! (NOTE: Slider was rookie in 2000.) River: Also the speedway near the first McDonald's was actually the Thomasville Speedway. Mark: Oh. Dirkson: Pinkie, guess what? I GOT YOU ONE THOUSAND FRIES FOR YA! Pinkie: (Seal Bark) YEAH! BARK BARK! SEAL BARK! (Pinkie eats them) Pinkie: (Burps) Eugene: That was disgusting, though it was kinda funny, though. Pinkie: I WANT MORE! Mark: MORE!? BUT WHY THE (Triggered) WOULD YOU WANT MORE!?